Concours de Halloween!
by HP write or dream
Summary: Du rose, encore et toujours du rose, ou la belle histoire de guimauve de Ted et Victoire. La guerre des bonbons... Vaincront-ils? Entrée dans la tête d'une auteure schizo, self-inserted et bien plus encore! Forum Write or Dream
1. Du rose Encore et toujours du rose!

CONCOURS DE HALLOWEEN DU FORUM HP WRITE OR DREAM!

Sujet : écrire un OS avec les mots **monstre, vampire, Halloween, bonbon, citrouille, verrue, sang, loup-garou, fête, spectre, sucreries. **La longueur du texte, le rating et le thème étaient laissés au libre choix de l'auteur.

4 participants : Charis, octo, Dobbymcl, Cyrus.

Ce fut un vote très serré les amis ! On a quand même une grande gagnante, Dobbymcl, avec… Une voix de plus que les autres. Toutes les autres copies sont à égalité.

**Bravo à toutes !**

**N'hésitez pas à les féliciter, elles le méritent !**

Pour participer aux concours et voter vous aussi pour vos OS préférés, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le **forum Harry Potter, write or dream** !

Le staff

**Dobbymcl**

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez déjà mais bon pour les étourdis, rien n'est à moi mais à cette talentueuse dame qu'est JKR. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec son univers.**

**Sinon même si ce cours OS n'est pas l'œuvre du siècle j'espère vous faire rire.**

**Avant de vous laisser rire je remercie octo pour son aide et pour m'avoir indirectement donné l'idée de mon OS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Du rose… encore et toujours du rose**

Au septième étage de Poudlard en ce 30 octobre 2015, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, transformée à la fois en salle commune de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond-roux tenta de retenir un énième fou rire. Ce fut peine perdue car depuis une heure Victoire Weasley riait à gorge déployée devant chaque tentative ratée de Teddy Lupin pour se transformer en une quelconque créature magique effrayante.

Sauf qu'au lieu de trouver un déguisement crédible pour la soirée **d'Halloween,** demain soir, le gryffondor n'avait réussi qu'à se ridiculiser devant la Serdaigle. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie riait tellement qu'elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration et l'air vexé de Teddy ne l'y aidait en rien.

- Excuse-moi Teddy mais j'ai j'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu un **monstre** aussi peu effrayant. Franchement tu as déjà vu un yéti avec des poils roses ?

- Je ne comprends pas Vic. Je me suis entraîné pendant des jours et j'y arrivais très bien.

- C'est pas grave tu n'étais pas concentré mais je suis sure que tu vas y arriver.

- Hum, répondit le jeune métamorphomage d'un air sceptique, mais Victoire ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer davantage ses doutes.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as raté le yéti que tu n'arriveras pas à être un **vampire.**

- Je peux toujours essayer mais tiens-toi un peu tranquille. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire et de t'agiter.

- OK du calme Ted, j'arrête fit la jeune fille d'un ton sérieux.

Son meilleur ami ne lui répondit pas et ferma les yeux pour visualiser l'apparence qu'il voulait prendre. Quand ce fut fait, il interrogea Victoire du regard mais elle n'était absolument pas effrayée. Bien au contraire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle glissa du fauteuil où elle était assise et se retrouva par terre, plus hilare que jamais.

- Vic ! Vic ! Vic ! Tu veux bien t'arrêter de rire et me dire ce qui ne va pas.

- Du rose… encore et toujours du rose lui répondit-elle, en lui tendant son petit miroir de poche. Teddy contempla le résultat, et vit qu'effectivement, il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un buveur de **sang **: la peau pale, les yeux sombres, les canines. Cela aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux d'un rose absolument pas terrifiant. Il était désespéré. Pourquoi son métamorphosisme ne marchait pas ?

Victoire en voyant l'air dépité de Teddy reprit son air sérieux et tenta de consoler le garçon qui s'était assis près d'elle.

- Je ne comprends pas. Jamais depuis que je les maîtrise mes pouvoirs de métamorphomage ne m'ont jamais fait faux bond.

- Ted, je suis sure que ce n'est rien et que tes pouvoirs sont juste un peu déréglés. N'y-a-t-il rien qui te tracasse en ce moment ?

- Absolument rien, répondit le Gryffondor, mais cette insupportable voix que l'on nomme conscience n'était pas de son avis. « Absolument rien ? Vraiment ! Et la fille assise près de toi, que tu embrasses chaque nuit dans tes rêves mais que tu t'évertues à considérer comme ta meilleure amie, elle ne te tracasse absolument pas ? »

- Absolument pas ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

Victoire vexée se leva d'un bond : _J'essaie de t'aider mais tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que je dis des bêtises.

- Bien sur que non. C'est ma conscience qui déraille. Pas toi, puisque tu es une intelligente Serdaigle : tu es la voix de la sagesse.

- Pfff… Au lieu de dire des idioties dis-moi plutôt ce qui te perturbe tant pour que ta conscience s'en mêle.

- Ha ça suffit ! Je vais très bien et rien ne me tracasse. Si mes pouvoirs sont déréglés c'est surement parce que je suis fatigué. Il y a beaucoup de devoirs à faire en année d'ASPICS.

- Si tu le dis… lui répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sceptique.

Le 31 octobre la majorité des élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas concentrés à cause de la soirée d'Halloween. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, les élèves étaient surexcités et les professeurs avaient du mal à gérer leurs classes.

Même Victoire Weasley habituellement studieuse eut du mal à accorder son entière attention à ses cours. Non seulement voir ses camarades si peu enclins à travailler ne l'aidait pas, mais en plus, elle passa la plus grande partie de la journée à penser à Teddy. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire la veille, que même avec des cheveux roses, il avait un charme fou.

Elle n'était pas sure qu'il s'en rende compte, mais que ce soit avec des cheveux habituellement bleus ou sous sa réelle apparence, Teddy plaisait beaucoup aux filles. C'est vrai qu'il est dur de résister à quelqu'un qui a hérité des yeux gris bleus des Black et des cheveux châtains clairs de Rémus Lupin.

Du moins, victoire ne le pouvait pas, elle adorait Teddy, et peu lui importait la couleur de ses cheveux. Pendant longtemps, il avait été son meilleur ami, mais elle savait à cause des frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps, à chaque fois qu'elle était trop proche de lui, que désormais il était bien plus qu'un ami.

Le soir de la **fête**, sans la présence troublante de victoire à ses côtés, Teddy réussit à se transformer parfaitement en vampire. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas pris cette insupportable teinte rose **bonbon **qui avait tant fait rire la jeune fille. Au souvenir de ce rire espiègle, Teddy sourit béatement et pria Merlin pour ne pas faire de gaffes avec ses pouvoirs… Si ses cheveux conservaient la teinte noir corbeau qu'il leur avait donné tout irait bien. Il n'avait aucune envie que sa meilleure amie lui demande encore ce qui clochait chez lui car il craignait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait un peu plus que comme une amie. Après tout, il en était absolument certain, la jolie Serdaigle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

Quand il descendit dans la Grande Salle, décorée abondamment de **citrouilles **et de toiles d'araignées, Teddy chercha Victoire, et la trouva assise à l'une des nombreuses tables rondes, en compagnie de deux de ses amies. L'une était déguisée en **spectre **et l'autre en **loup-garou**.

Quand à la jeune fille aux cheveux blond-roux, qu'il aimait tant, elle était déguisée en parodie de sorcière, telle que les moldus se l'imaginent. Et c'était absolument réussi. Grâce à une potion la Serdaigle avait des cheveux gris ébouriffés, des rides sur le visage, un nez crochu affublé d'une **verrue**. Victoire s'était bien enlaidie mais elle aurait être plus hideuse encore qu'il s'en serait complètement moqué. Parce que rien que d'être à côté d'elle le rendait heureux. Surtout quand elle riait de ce rire intense et espiègle.

- Tes cheveux… Ne le prends pas mal mais…

- Ils sont encore rose c'est ça ?

- Oui… mais tu sais j'aime bien. C'est pas crédible mais original.

- Parce que toi t'es crédible peut-être, répondit Teddy, en toute mauvaise fois

- Tu plaisantes ! J'ai passé des heures à faire que ce déguisement soit parfait fit la Serdaigle d'un ton boudeur, qui fit éclater de rire le Gryffondor.

- Tu pourrais t'enlaidir pendant des heures que je ne serais aucunement pas effrayé par toi, adorable petite sorcière.

- Ha oui vraiment ? Et tu me trouverais absolument jolie n'est-ce-pas ? rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton coquet, mais surtout espiègle.

- Vic je te trouve toujours jolie. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement pour la fille d'une demi-vélane ?

Victoire était absolument ravie du compliment de son Gryffondor préféré mais n'en montra rien. Comme si de rien n'était la jeune fille prit un bol de **sucreries**, posé devant elle et commença à les grignoter. Elle souriait mais c'est d'un air parfaitement sérieux qu'elle dit :

- Ted, j'ai lu une fois que quand les cheveux d'un métamorphomage passent d'une couleur à l'autre, très rapidement, comme font les tiens en ce moment, c'est qu'il est amoureux.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

- Regarde par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas.

Teddy prit le miroir de Victoire et vit qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Ses cheveux passaient d'une couleur à l'autre sans parvenir à se fixer sur aucune : rose, violet, vert, orange, rouge, jaune, bleu… C'était une catastrophe, jamais ses cheveux n'avaient fait ça… Et surtout pas en présence de Victoire. En plus, voilà qu'elle revenait à la charge :

- Alors c'est vrai ? T'es amoureux ?

- Et si je le suis, qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire, puisque toi, tu ne me considères que comme un ami ?

Il était en colère et il était parti mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Victoire Weasley. Elle se leva et courut derrière lui. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a encore Victoire ?

- Tu te trompes Teddy. Je ne t'aime pas dut tout comme un ami mais comme ça, fit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Teddy fut éberlué par le baiser papillon qu'elle venait de lui donner mais se reprit vite pour l'embrasser beaucoup plus fougueusement.

- Je t'aime hideuse petite sorcière.

- Je t'aime Pink Vampire, rétorqua la Serdaigle avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mes cheveux sont encore rose c'est ça ?

Oui ! Du rose… Encore et toujours du rose, répondit Victoire, avant d'ébouriffer de la main, cette chevelure qu'elle aimait tant.


	2. LA GUERRE DES BONBONS

**Charis (hommage posthume à l'auteure)**

LA GUERRE DES BONBONS

ou

Le Secret de Bertie Crochue

Luna se réveilla en hurlant. Une nouvelle conviction était née en elle. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne le monde entier. La Guerre était se leva en toute hâte, légèrement désorientée. Après avoir heurté l'angle de sa table de chevet, elle se résigna à enlever ses lorgnoscopes. Puis elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Certains rirent de son allure, avec son pyjama trois fois trop grand pour elle qu'elle devait retenir par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe, alors que l'imprimé s'animait pour laisser voir un lapin blanc vêtu d'un gilet agiter sans cesse une montre à gousset. Mais elle n'en avait cure l'enjeu était trop important pour s'attarder à de telles futilités.

C'était presque trop tard. En ce matin d'Halloween, les élèves du château entier avaient déjà Fauté. Mais peut être pouvait-elle encore agir, pour le Moindre Mal, si ce n'était pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, Cho Chang ouvrait précautionneusement un sachet de nids de cafards envoyé par sa tante. Elle plongea délicatement la main dans le sachet, en retira une petite bestiole de réglisse qui agitait avec panique ses antennes, alors que son bourreau décidait de son sort inéluctable. Lentement, elle le porta à sa bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre seulement compte…

- Noooooooooooooooooooon ! Hurla Luna.

Dans un élan désespéré, un fauve en pyjama bondit. Le fauteuil de velours se renversa lourdement sur les deux adolescentes.

- Vite, les amis, c'est le moment !

Très loin (ou pas) des scènes d'une rare violence qui se déroulaient dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Gryffondor, le couvercle d'une valise se souleva légèrement. Au-dessus, dans le lit à baldaquin, un jeune homme roux ronflait paisiblement.

- Maman, j'arrive pas à sortir !  
- Tu as essayé de grimper ? Utilise tes griffes !  
- Elles ont fondu ! répondit totalement paniquée la petite voix couinante.

Ô, drame. La maman paniquée courut en tous sens, menaçant de réveiller les jeunes sorciers étendus dans leur lit. De toutes parts, des protestations s'élevèrent.

- Chut, vous allez nous faire repérer ! Vous allez tout faire rater, enfin !  
- Mon fils ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ! Si nous le laissons, il mourra !

L'heure était grave. Allaient-ils mettre en péril la mission, et la vie de tous les rescapés, pour sauver cet enfant perdu ? Le Grand Chef prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis prit sa décision. La mère ne se tairait jamais, et elle causerait leur perte. Il lui fallait faire vite.

- Ok, on envoie les Fizwibiz !

- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi, il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux !  
- Hmmm ?

Une touffe de cheveux en bataille dépassait de la couette de plumes jetée sur le lit du Survivant. Sans égard pour son illustre personne, Ron arracha ladite couette, soutirant des grognements indignés du grand Harry Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le réveil sorcier posé sur sa table de chevet qui affichait

11h30

Lève-toi, petit feignant !

- Ca va, c'est samedi, protesta le garçon. Bon, tu me racontes ce qu'il t'arrive ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?- Les bonbons ! On m'a volé tous mes bonbons !

La scène sembla se figer un instant, alors que les deux adolescents échangeaient un regard catastrophé. Puis Ron tomba à genoux, et un gémissement inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que des torrents de larmes commençaient à couler.

Il y avait des voleurs de bonbons dans la Tour.

Ronald Weasley venait de perdre sa naïveté à tout jamais.

Severus Rogue détestait la journée d'Halloween. Chaque année, il se forçait à faire acte de présence à Poudlard, car se rendre sur la tombe de son aimée le jour de sa mort aurait été du pur suicide. Il aurait mieux fait de porter un écriteau avec écrit « Je suis un traitre ». Alors, il s'amusait chaque année à fabriquer lui-même des bonbons à l'aide de potions aux goutsimmondes, qu'il déposait ensuite dans les saladiers de bonbons préparés par les elfes de maison, en cuisine. Ensuite, il attendait patiemment le banquet, et se délectait des têtes dégoutées de ses élèves qui avaient la malchance de tomber sur des bonbons trafiqués.

Quelque part, c'était leur rendre service que de les dégouter d'un aliment si mauvais pour la santé. Oui, Severus Rogue prenait soin de ses élèves.

Il termina sa fournée de gnomes au poivre trafiqués aux crottes de cafard, qu'il disposa sur un plateau sur sa table de travail. Puis, empreint de conscience professionnelle, il tourna le dos au plateau pour nettoyer son chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

Il ne vit pas le miracle qui se déroulait derrière lui. D'un même mouvement, une centaine de minuscules gnomes au poivre se leva comme un seul homme, brandissant de petites massues gélatineuses.

Dans le couloir des cachots, deux jeunes Serpentard qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle entendirent un cri effroyable provenant des appartements de leur directeur de maison.

- Tu crois qu'on doit appeler à l'aide ? demanda le premier.  
- Non, surtout pas ! Je devais avoir une retenue avec lui cet après-midi, avec un peu de chance il ne pourra pas venir !

Dans le sombre laboratoire du maitre de potions, de petits cris de victoire retentissaient.

- Chef, les Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue remettent ça !  
- Oh non, pas encore !

La Plume en Sucre se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour impressionner les jeunes recrues désobéissante. Elle se courba en deux pour avancer dans le couloir malgré le courant d'air, et atteignit enfin le groupe de retardataire qui semblait se disputer.

- Non, c'est moi le Caramel !  
- Non, toi tu es Crotte-de-Nez !  
- Toi-même, Morve-de-Troll !  
- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? hurla la Plume de toutes ses forces. Si notre plan réussit, votre véritable goût importera peu, puisque personne ne vous mangera !

Les dragées se concertèrent à mi-voix, puis se mirent au garde-à-vous devant la Plume.

- Chef, oui Chef ! firent-elles en cœur.

- Et si nous sommes prises, nous auront l'ultime orgueil de rendre les humains malades !

Car oui, les Dragées connaissaient malgré leurs disputes le terrible secret de Bertie Crochue : il n'y avait pas de parfum Caramel dans les sachets. Il n'y avait que des Crotte-de-Nez.

- Comment ça ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour prévenir le ministre ? rugit Dumbledore, perdant son calme pour la première fois depuis des décennies.

Depuis que Honeydukes lui avait offert une carte de fidélité donnant droit à des réductions sur tous leurs produits.

- Mais enfin, tous les bonbons ont disparu ! hurla-t-il à Dolores Ombrage au travers du conduit de cheminée. Un jour d'Halloween ! Pas de fête sans sucreries !  
- Tentative d'intimidation ! couina le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Je préviendrais le ministre que vous avez tenté de m'avoir avec vos théories à dormir debout, tout ça dans le but de renverser le gouvernement !

Albus serra ses mains sur le manteau de la cheminée, tandis que des tremblements le saisissaient. Surement le manque. Et cette sensation ne ferait que s'intensifier si rien n'était fait.

- Vous ne pouvez plus le nier ! IL est revenu ! Un tel stratagème ne peut être que son œuvre ! Voldemort est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr !

La Plume en Sucre observait depuis son poste d'observatoire, depuis le haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ses recrues qui se mettaient en place.

D'abord, les sucettes parfumées au sang se positionnèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Elles devaient être en place, lorsque le soleil se coucherait enfin et que la pleine lune se lèverait.

A proximité, les Chocogrenouilles faisaient des allers-retours constants pour transmettre les ordres aux recrues. D'un bout à l'autre du château, elles musclaient leurs cuisses si savoureuses…

Le piège était presque prêt. L'Ennemi Numéro 1 allait bientôt être maitrisé.

- Miss Lovegood, vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez, tentait de raisonner le professeur Flitwick. C'est la débandade, là-haut ! Les élèves courent dans tout le château, appelant sans cesse leurs pauvres bonbons perdus !  
- Je ne vous dirai rien, répondit la jeune fille, assise face au bureau de son directeur de maison.

Le seul éclairage de la pièce provenait d'une torche accrochée au mur derrière son professeur, qui crachotait comme si elle était enrhumée. Luna avait presque envie de lui donner de la pimentine.

Le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce fermée à clef le temps de l'interrogatoire, la main crispée sur sa baguette d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée nauséabonde.

- Miss Chang nous a tout raconté, intervint-il. Elle nous a dit ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes surement au courant de quelque chose Elle dit que c'est à cause de vous que les cafards se sont enfuis.  
- C'est trop tard, de toute façon.  
- C'est trop tard pour quoi, miss Lovegood ? Que va-t-il se passer ?  
- Trop tard. ILS arrivent.

Dans un ultime crachotement, la torche s'éteignit.

Des hurlements retentirent dans le bureau. Rusard, qui passait dans le couloir, essaya frénétiquement d'ouvrir, mais en vain : la pièce était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- Je les sens ! Harry, viens, ils sont passés par là !

Ron trempa son doigt dans une tâche gluante sur le sol, puis le porta à sa bouche et gouta dubitativement.

- C'est surement une Bulle Baveuse qui a éclaté ici ! s'écria-t-il, surexcité.  
- Euh, non, Ron, répondit Harry d'une voix gênée. C'est Dean qui a craché par terre.

Un rire bref et métallique retentit dans le mur, et le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme d'habitude impassible des Serpentard, apparut devant eux. Le teint de Ron vira au rouge, si bien qu'il ressembla en un instant à une citrouille sur pattes.

- Savez-vous quelque chose, Baron ? demanda Harry avec politesse alors que le spectre s'éloignait.  
- A propos de quoi, je vous prie ?... Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vos affaires humaines, rétorqua-t-il.

Alors que Ron reniflait d'un air méprisant, le Baron se retourna toutefois.

- Si j'étais vous, j'irai voir du côté de la Forêt Interdite.

Puis il disparut dans le néant.

- Allez dans la Forêt Interdite, mais bien sûr monsieur le Serpentard ! se moqua Ron. Il croit vraiment qu'on va tomber dans le piège ?  
- Réfléchis, Ron ! C'est notre seule chance d'en apprendre plus, argua le Survivant.  
- Mais Harry, ce soir c'est la pleine lune ! Il y a des loups-garous, dans la Forêt !  
- Alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant la nuit !

Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis Harry sortit de la poche de sa robe sa cape d'invisibilité, soigneusement pliée, avant de les en recouvrir.

Le soleil descendait de plus en plus à l'horizon…

- Un monstre ! Un monstre dans les couloirs !

Le cri sembla se propager, et tous les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet furent pris de panique.

Leur réflexe fut de converger vers la Grande Salle, où des professeurs se trouveraient surement, prêts à les protéger au péril de leur vie. Mais une seule était présente pour le moment : Dumbledore, Flitwick et Rogue n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, et tous doutaient de la capacité que pouvait avoir le professeur Ombrage à les protéger.

Celle-ci s'efforçait d'ailleurs de maintenir un semblant d'ordre dans cette école de déments, avant d'appeler les aurors en renfort…

- Taisez-vous ! Asseyez-vous tous dans le calme ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Londubat, on ne hurle pas dans la Grande Salle ! Une retenue, Stebbins ! Vous…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et tous l'imitèrent, sous le choc de la vision d'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Un monstre venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Grand, de forme vaguement humanoïde, de multiples verrues gélatineuses à base de gomme de limaces semblaient avoir fusionné avec sa longue barbe blanche.

ILS avaient eu Albus Dumbledore.

A la table des Gryffondor, Neville Londubat fut le premier à retrouver la parole.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !

- Un vampire ! Un soir de pleine lune, on aurait pu s'attendre à trouver des loups-garous dans la Forêt, mais un vampire ! Je crois que j'aurais préféré revoir Aragog ! bougonna Ron en décollant une sucette parfumée au sang qui s'était collée à sa robe.

Lorsqu'il les avait vues, attroupées en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, il avait su qu'il s'approchait de son but. Les bonbons avaient été cachés dans la Forêt par un être malfaisant, surement un Serpentard. Mais heureusement, grâce à ses talents de détective, il avait déjoué le plan machiavélique.  
Alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper son butin, il avait entendu Harry hurler. Se retournant, il avait vu son ami en proie à un vampire qui le maintenait fermement, ses crocs découverts se dirigeant vers sa gorge.

Ron n'avait pas hésité un seul instant : brandissant les sucettes comme un javelot collant, il les avait lancées en direction du monstre. Ce dernier avait redressé la tête avec surprise, réflexe de trop : une sucette s'était coincée dans sa gorge, et Harry en avait profité pour se dégager. Les deux Gryffondor avaient alors couru vers le château, où ils pourraient se réfugier.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer la suite de l'histoire. (sauf l'auteur bien sûr)

Les deux jeunes gens couraient à toutes jambes, essayant d'échapper au vampire qui ne les poursuivait pas. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte du château, ils s'étalèrent lourdement, terrassés par les fils dentaires à la menthe tendus entre les deux battants de la porte.

- C'est le moment les gars ! A l'attaque !

Aussitôt, les Bulles Baveuses intervinrent, éclatant dans les yeux de nos deux victimes, les aveuglant. Dans la foulée, les souris glacées, parmi lesquelles le souriceau sauvé par les Fizwibiz au début de mon histoire, qui l'avaient vaillamment fait léviter jusqu'à l'extérieur de la valise, passèrent à l'attaque. Sous les hurlements des humains, elles coururent sur leur corps, les recouvrant totalement avec leurs centaines de petites pattes collantes.

Ainsi disparurent Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Les aurors commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils avaient reçu des ordres totalement surréalistes de Dolores Ombrage, parmi lesquels ils n'avaient entendu que « bonbons » et « guerre civile ». Ils avaient commencé à se douter que la Grande Inquisitrice avait perdu l'esprit. Aussi attendaient-ils que le ministre les autorise à aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Ils devraient surement la mettre hors d'état de nuire et s'y préparaient mentalement.

- Messieurs, je n'ai plus de réponse de Dolores depuis plusieurs minutes, fit Fudge, tenant dans ses mains un petit miroir de poche dont il se servait pour communiquer avec le professeur Ombrage. Vous pouvez passer à l'attaque.

Les aurors prirent le portoloin que leur tendait le ministre d'un air résolu, serrant leurs mains sur leurs baguettes magiques, et disparurent dans un tourbillon bleu.

Dans la Grande Salle, la situation était critique. Les élèves s'étaient réfugiés sous les tables, tandis que de toutes parts, des bonbons explosifs explosaient, roussissant les sourcils des plus téméraires qui tentaient de combattre ou de s'enfuir. La plupart étaient recroquevillés en boules, appelant leur mère. Un jeune Poufsouffle était appuyé contre le mur, se balançant d'avant en arrière, répétant « je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! », les yeux révulsés.

Des pates à la menthe en forme de crapaud sautaient dans toute la salle, dissuadant quiconque de se lever. Des Fizwibiz lévitaient autour de la salle, criant des ordres, prévenant leur Chef de tentatives de fuite. Les Chocogrenouilles, quant à eux, avaient fait une pyramide batracienne devant la porte et bloquaient ainsi la sortie. La plume en sucre, quant à elle, contemplait son reflet dans le petit miroir de poche qu'elle avait subtilisé à Dolores Ombrage. Elle se tourna soudain face à elle.

- Ouvrez-nous la grille du château et nous libèrerons les enfants.  
- J'en ai rien à faire, des enfants ! Hurla l'employée du ministère d'une voix stridente. Dites-leur de partir !

La Plume la regarda se tordre au sol, tandis que des centaines de cafards en réglisse couraient sous ses vêtements, déclenchant tour à tour des vagues de fou rire et de sanglots chez leur victime.

- Alors ouvrez-nous la grille, et je dirai aux cafards de sortir.

Il restait peu de temps. Dans quelques minutes, ce serait trop tard. Il fallait qu'elle craque.

Et elle craquerait, la Plume s'en faisait la promesse.

- Où sont les Boites-à-Flemme ?  
- Elles n'ont pas voulu sortir de la valise, Chef ! répondit un gnome au poivre. Elles dormaient quand on a commencé à fuir !  
- Ces flemmardes… Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu, humaine ! Faites venir les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue !

Les dragées Crotte-de-Nez s'avancèrent vers la bouche mugissante, prêtes à donner leur vie pour dégouter Dolores Ombrage.

Les aurors eurent l'impression de pénétrer dans un champ de bataille. Ils contemplèrent avec horreur le Hall d'entrée, avec les deux silhouettes humanoïdes recouvertes de souris glacées qui s'agitaient frénétiquement. Le plus jeune du groupe, un ancien Serpentard, fit demi-tour et disparut dans la Forêt, sans demander son reste. Les autres se dirigèrent prudemment vers la Grande Salle, où des explosions se faisaient entendre.

Tout à coup, l'horloge géante retentit, figeant les hommes dans leur élan. Au douzième coup, ils ouvrirent la porte en grand, lançant un protego dans la foulée.

- Aurors ! Personne ne bouge !

Mais au lieu d'être assaillis par une horde de bonbons vivants, ils se retrouvèrent face à une salle emplie d'élèves qui se regardaient avec stupeur, tandis que les bonbons tombaient à terre, terrassés par un mal invisible. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, pataugeant dans une marre collante et brunâtre de Chocogrenouilles écrasés.

L'appel d'air créé par la porte fit voler une Plume en Sucre, qui atterrit dans la bouche bée du Lieutenant Dawlish, auror responsable de l'opération, où elle fondit doucement.

- On est sauvés ! cria quelqu'un.  
- Hourra ! hurlèrent les enfants.

Plus tard, au QG des aurors, le lieutenant Dawlish froissait son troisième rouleau de parchemin. Comment expliquer l'horreur qu'il avait vue là-bas ? Comment décrire la désincarcération du professeur Rogue, qu'ils avaient retrouvé coincé dans son chaudron, sous des monceaux de Gnomes au Poivre ? Comme expliquer que le professeur Flitwick eut été retrouvé gémissant sous une pile de livres qui lui avaient apparemment servi à se protéger de l'assaut de Chocogrenouilles ? La Grande Salle était méconnaissable, recouverte de dépôts sucrés et visqueux, et beaucoup d'enfants avaient été trop choqués pour être interrogés. Mais tous s'accordaient à dire que l'horreur qu'ils avaient vue là bas était indicible.

Quant au Survivant, il avait bien failli y passer… Il avait été conduit avec le fils Weasley à Sainte Mangouste, où des médicomages les avaient pris en charge, mais ils ne cessaient de voir des souris partout.

Le vétéran songea en roulant son parchemin que c'était le rapport le plus bizarre qu'il aurait rendu de sa carrière.

***  
- Alors comme ça, Miss Lovegood, les bonbons étaient maudits ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Oui, mais vous avez tout fait rater !

Il observait sa jeune élève en train de ramasser par poignées entières les bonbons éparpillés au sol avant de les fourrer dans un grand seau qu'on lui avait fourni. Autour d'elle, de nombreux élèves œuvraient de même à ramasser les dégâts du combat d'Halloween.

- Comment ça ?

- S'ils avaient pu quitter le château avant minuit, expliqua Luna, ils auraient pu rester vivants pour toujours ! C'était écrit dans les mémoires de Bertie Crochue qu'un jour, les bonbons de Poudlard se rebelleraient contre leurs maîtres et prendraient le pouvoir! Elle a jeté un sort lorsqu'elle était élève ici, après qu'une de ses camarades de dortoir lui ait piqué tous ses bonbons! Le sort devait se déclencher un soir d'Halloween, mais elle n'a jamais précisé lequel. Mais vous les avez trop ralentis, alors ils ont du prendre les élèves en otage dans la Grande Salle !

- Quiconque ayant un tant soit peu de réflexion aurait su qu'une prise d'otage ne se termine jamais bien pour les forcenés, intervint le professeur Rogue, exceptionnellement habillé d'une cape de velours mauve.

En effet, sa cape habituelle était encore entre les mains des elfes de maison, qui essayaient d'en décoller les gnomes au poivre. Le professeur Dumbledore avait pareillement souffert : sans ses longs cheveux gris ni sa barbe, sa peau plissée lui donnait l'air d'un vieux haricot greffé sur un corps d'homme. Les raser avait été un déchirement, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Je vous ai vu, Crabbe ! Interdiction de manger ces bonbons ! rugit l'attentif directeur des Serpentard.

Le professeur soupira bruyamment, avant d'échanger un regard avec son directeur, dans les yeux duquel une lueur venait de s'allumer.

- D'un autre côté, qu'allons-nous en faire, de toutes ces sucreries ? demanda Albus d'un ton songeur.

Ce soir-là, le château était propre. Mais ce fut la première fois que des médicomages de Sainte Mangouste durent venir en masse… pour cause de crise de foie généralisée.  
Seule Luna n'était pas malade. Non, Luna était dans le parc de Poudlard, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, où elle enterrait les restes de bâtonnets de sucettes parfumées au sang que les vampires avaient laissés.

Une guerre fait toujours des martyrs.

Luna se réveilla en hurlant. Des souvenirs diffus passaient et repassaient devant ses yeux. Elle courut dans la Salle Commune, indifférente aux rires de ses camarades lorsqu'elle trébucha sur le bas de son pyjama immense. Elle quitta la Tour des Serdaigle et courut dans la Grande Salle. Face à elle, le directeur prenait son petit déjeuner, des miettes se prenant dans sa grande barbe blanche. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et glissa un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Sur les tables, des citrouilles lui adressaient des sourires grimaçants.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Halloween n'était pas encore passé, tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

- Miss Lovegood ! rugit une voix suraigüe dans son dos. Comment osez-vous vous promener dans le château dans un tel accoutrement ? Cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle, remontez vous habiller, petite souillon !

Luna partit en courant dans les couloirs, retenant son pantalon trop grand, fuyant Ombrage avant qu'elle ne décide d'alourdir la punition, peu désireuse d'avoir à lui expliquer la situation.

Une fois dans la sécurité du dortoir, elle respira profondément, puis caressa du bout des doigts le Chocogrenouille entamé sur sa table de chevet. Plus jamais elle ne mangerait un chocolat qui la regardait avec autant de désespoir ! Après, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser !

Quelque part au septième étage, dans une valise marquée au nom de Ron Weasley, une Plume en Sucre donnait ses instructions à une armée de bonbons.

A la mémoire d'une Plume en Sucre dont le seul crime fut d'y croire…


	3. Ne traumatisez pas les personnages

**Cyrus**

**Ne traumatisez pas les personnages, des fois qu'ils se vengent...**

« Je me disais qu'on devrait organiser un bal d'Halloween cette année, annonçe Dumbledore. Ça changerait un peu de l'éternel banquet au jus de citrouille, avec des plats à base de citrouilles, des sucreries au parfum de citrouilles –d'ailleurs l'une m'a particulièrement…  
- Merci Albus, l'interrompt Minerva, je crois que tout le monde a saisi l'idée. »

Je suis poursuivi. Quand je dis poursuivi, c'est vraiment poursuivi. Damné. Maudit des dieux, de Salazar et tout le reste. Quelqu'un de haut placé m'en veut et a juré de m'en faire baver. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, je vous ferais signe quand j'aurais trouvé.  
Moi, Severus Rogue, humble sorcier adepte des potions et des sarcasmes acerbes, du noir et de l'obscurité, de la tranquillité et du silence, je pensais avoir trouvé le repos éternel après ma mort. J'y avais droit, d'abord, j'ai tout de même trahi le plus grand méchant de l'histoire et risqué ma vie pour servir une cause un peu utopique mais si noble parait-il. La moindre des choses était de me laisser en paix après ça.  
Et bien non.  
Même mort, on m'en veut. On m'a retrouvé, et…

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Severus ? Me lance Minerva. Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ?  
- Oui, ça me convient.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, » sourit Dumbledore.

Oui, qu'ils fassent cette année leur bal d'Halloween au milieu de revenants, fantômes et autres spectres et qu'ils me laissent maugréer en paix. Je ne leur avais rien demandé, j'étais même soulagé d'être mort, au moins on me laisserait tranquille…

Severus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et s'étrangla :

« Attends, Cyrus, tu ne comptes pas écrire ça, quand même ? Et pourquoi moi, d'abord ?  
- Parce que je suis l'auteure jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce me semble.  
- Justement, non. Tu n'es pas Rowling. Donc laisse-moi tranquille. »

Je posais le stylo sur le cahier et le regardais avec amusement.

« Tu préfères sans doutes les fanfictions dans lesquelles tu tombes amoureux d'Hermione, Severus ?  
- Non…  
- Ou de Remus ?  
-… encore moins, merci.  
- De Sirius ? »

Il fit un geste exaspéré de la main comme pour balayer une mouche invisible et siffla :

« C'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas me faire toute la liste !  
- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi écrire ma fanfiction s'il te plait. »

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et secoua négativement la tête. Je soupirai et songeai avec désolation que j'allais encore rendre copie blanche à cause d'un personnage récalcitrant. J'essayai donc d'expliquer la situation à Severus, lui faire comprendre à quel point il était nécessaire pour moi d'écrire une fanfiction en réponse au concours puisque je m'y étais inscrite.

« Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant, Cyrus, rétorqua-t-il. Je ne cèderai pas, il est hors de question que je me retrouve à une fête pleine de morts !  
- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux transposer l'histoire au temps des Maraudeurs…  
- Et risquer d'y croiser Potter et Cie ? Tu es folle ! »

Oui, je l'admettais, mais le vivant plutôt bien, je ne voyais pas trop le rapport. Ni l'intérêt de le mentionner.

« Je proteste, ça pourrait faire quelque chose d'amusant tu sais.  
- Pour Potty and Co, très certainement. Pour moi, j'ai plus de doutes tu vois.  
- Et il y aura Lily… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je l'invite à danser ?  
- James ?  
- Non, Lily.  
- Si ça te dis… Oui, ça serait pas mal, ça permettrait de mettre un peu de romantisme, et pourquoi pas aussi de l'action, puisque Cornedrue ne le supportera sans doute pas, et puis après…  
- Stop, me coupa sèchement Severus. Je le sens mal, ce genre de scénario. Tout le monde l'a fait le coup du bal et de la jalousie qui finit en duel.  
- Pas du tout, protestai-je, ça, c'est dans les Drago/Hermione généralement. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique. Mais si, vous savez, le type de sourire auquel a droit Harry juste avant de se faire rabrouer alors qu'il était persuadé d'avoir cloué le bec à son cher et tendre professeur… Et justement, je m'inquiétais aussi, au cas où ça me retomberait dessus.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Drago ? » Proposa Severus.

Je le savais, que quelqu'un allait se faire avoir dans cette histoire. Bon, ce n'est pas moi, c'est déjà un début. Quoique… dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui narre, non ? Si. Agr. Damn it. J'ai été eue…

« On parle de moi ? Demanda soudain Drago, en surgissant dans le bureau.  
- Précisément, susurra Severus.  
- Et en quoi puis-je être utile ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer plus ou moins la situation mais notre cher et bien aimé Maître des Potions me faucha l'herbe sous le pied. Vision intéressante lorsque que vous avez la bouche ouverte, d'ailleurs…  
Bref.  
Comme je le disais, Severus me devança et fit à Drago :

« Cyrus a besoin de vous pour une de ses fanfictions.  
- Ok, je reprends, en quoi puis-je être utile sans être impliqué dans une histoire tordue ? »

Rah, s'il n'y met pas non plus de bonne volonté, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ! A moins que… à moins que je ne reprenne une de mes premières idées, à savoir…

« Tadam ! »

Une espèce de chose noire, assez blafarde, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux pâles, surgit en sautillant au milieu de la pièce. Note à moi-même, faudrait songer à fermer cette porte à clef, n'importe qui s'incruste sans y être invité. Note à moi-même numéro deux, les gens qui s'incrustent ne sont pas invités généralement c'est même pour cette raison qu'ils sont rendus à cette extrémité. Je suis des fois d'une stupidité navrante.  
Bref.  
La chose non identifiée fut suivie par un jeune homme brun, au sourire de vipère et au regard d'un vert hypnotisant. Très classe. Bien plus classe que la bestiole étrange qui sautillait sur le tapis. Mais faut dire que ce n'était pas très dur…

« C'est censé être quoi, ça, Damon ? » Lança dédaigneusement Drago au jeune homme.

Damon, le Damon, le seul et l'unique, mais si, le méchant, ou plutôt le frère du héros de Vampires Diaries ! -Ouais, j'ai échappé à Twillight mais je suis tombée dans Vampires Diaries. Je le vis très bien rassurez-vous…- Damon donc, soupira et murmura :

« J'ai proposé un déguisement de vampire à Sirius.  
- Ah parce que cette… créature est Black ? S'étrangla Severus.  
- A la base oui, répondit Damon. Je lui ai seulement conseillé ce déguisement, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il allait nous faire un mélange de Nosferatu et de Frankenstein. Désolé pour le massacre, je suis moi-même assez navré de constater que c'est ainsi que le commun des mortels voit les gens de mon espèce. »

Et tandis que Damon avançait l'hypothèse selon laquelle Sirius avait dû louper le chapitre de la classe naturelle des vampires, Patmol s'approcha de moi pour que je puisse mieux contempler le… résultat.  
Il s'était tartiné la figure de fond de teint, rougit les lèvres et dessiné des cernes violacés sous les yeux. Ses longs cheveux pendaient tristement de chaque côté, le faisant légèrement ressembler à Severus d'ailleurs -mais pour la sauvegarde de la paix sur terre, il vaut mieux que je garde cette remarque pour moi- et il avait revêtu une longue tunique noire aux manches déchirées.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il avait dû se rallonger les dents à l'aide d'un sort, le seul problème, c'était que ses canines semblaient avoir aussi triplé de volume, l'obligeant à avoir en permanence la bouche entrouverte.

« C'est euh… original, marmonnais-je, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet. On ne te reconnait pas en tous cas. »

C'est sûr. Moi qui prenais Sirius pour quelqu'un de classe et de distingué, j'osais à peine en croire mes yeux.

« Remus et James aussi se déguisent, ajouta Sirius.  
- En quoi ?  
- Ben Musmus en Loup-garou…  
- Vachement original…  
- Je trouve aussi. Et James en Citrouille. En Jack la Lanterne pour être exact.  
- Pour une fois qu'il peut être une lumière… railla Severus qui s'était rapproché pour contempler les dégâts.  
- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je retourne à mes occupations », annonça Drago.

Vu que personne ne réagit, il fit volte-face et quitta la pièce d'un pas raide. Damon le suivit un instant des yeux avant de nous rejoindre.

« Cyrus, je suis aussi venu pour te demander une faveur… »

Moment historique, Damon me demande une faveur, à moi, humble et petite folle lunaire, c'est beau, c'est merveilleux, c'est à noter dans les annales, à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier, d'ailleurs où est passé le feutre… ?

« … bonbons ? »

Ah, enfer et damnation, mes divagations m'avaient fait rater le début de la phrase. Mais je n'allais pas lui faire répéter, je ne pouvais le faire, je ne devais pas perdre la face devant lui non mais oh.

« Si ce n'est pas dangereux, répondis-je.  
- Non, assura Damon, c'est sans danger. Alors, t'es d'accord ?  
- Oui, oui… »

Et là, j'ai vraiment regretté de ne pas l'avoir écouté.  
Parce dès que j'ai accepté, Sirius a fait apparaître des rubans et du papier aluminium. Bon, jusque là, rien de terrifiant, mais ce qui a suivi… si.  
Je me suis retrouvée empaquetée, saucissonnée dans l'alu, avec juste des trous pour les bras, les jambes et la tête. So sexy.

« Y'en avait marre de te voir en monstre chaque année, expliqua Sirius. Alors avec les autres on a décidé d'innover… ça te va bien je trouve. Attends, bouge pas, Damon t'apporte un miroir. »

Et là, ce fut le drame. Le vrai. L'unique. Celui où le sang se glace, ne fait qu'un tour et tout ça… Je suis un bonbon. Ils m'ont déguisée en bonbon… Je ne sais pas lequel je suicide en premier. Parce que voilà, un bonbon, c'est mignon à la rigueur, dans le thème, pas très classe, mais pourquoi pas. Mais pas de cette couleur. Pas ça…

Je suis verte. Pas le vert forêt, le joli vert grenouille ou le tendre vert pomme, non. Pire. Verrue. Je suis vert verrue.  
Je les hais.


	4. Y'a des lapins beaucoup trop sages

**octo**

**Disclaimer:**  
-Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, le Basilic et la potion de Babillage appartiennent à JKR.  
-Les lapins crétins appartiennent à Ubisoft  
-Le monstre du Lock Ness appartient au folklore anglais.  
-Le délire sans queue ni tête qui suit appartient à octo.

**Remerciements:** Dobbymcl m'a inspiré, Charis m'a conseillé, le résultat a donné cette connerie internationale...

Je dédie cet OS à mon dernier neurone encore valide...

**Y'a des lapins beaucoup trop sages…**

**…Nous on préfère ceux qui ont la rage.**

Il était une fois, dans le monde onirique d'un auteur déjanté, plusieurs personnages qui participaient malgré eux à l'événement de l'année, Halloween.

Vous vous demandez sans doute en quoi cela intéresse les lecteurs des fanfictions sur le monde de Harry Potter et je vous comprends. A priori, rien, mais réellement rien n'avait de rapport de près ou de loin avec ce fandom.

Mais alors, la question est la suivante : pourquoi faire un OS sur Halloween dans le monde de Harry Potter ? Hé bien, au lieu de me questionner, taisez-vous donc et écoutez mon histoire…

Reprenons donc.

Il était une fois, dans le monde onirique d'un auteur déjanté, plusieurs personnes qui participaient bien malgré eux à l'événement de l'année : la célébration d'Halloween.

Il faut savoir qu'au départ, ces personnages n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est qu'ils habitaient ensemble, colocataires bien malgré eux, prisonniers de la tête de l'auteur.

Si certains s'en accommodaient parfaitement, d'autres en revanche essayaient vainement de partir, et leurs tentatives de fuite étaient couronnées de nombreux échecs. En cette nuit d'Halloween, ils s'étaient tous les trois enfermés dans le laboratoire de potions de l'un d'entre eux, avec pour but manifeste de tout faire exploser afin de pouvoir enfin quitter cette prison où les pâquerettes se faisaient manger par un rhinocéros qui était un locataire passager  
Nous détaillerons donc les actions de ces trois personnages qui ne participent pas aux réjouissances habituelles du monde de l'auteur.

Salazar Serpentard était l'un d'entre eux. Grand, le visage osseux, il avait les yeux d'un vert aussi lumineux que celui des chats. Un vert « avada kedavra » qui effrayait moult personnes, y compris ses compagnons d'infortune. Enfin, qui effrayait tout le monde excepté l'auteur et le narrateur qui sont, comme vous le constaterez, des personnes bien différentes mais similaires dans leur folie… Après tout, un moldu dont ni l'auteur, ni le narrateur ne se souvenait du nom avait dit : on croit souvent qu'on est quelqu'un, alors qu'au fond, on est plusieurs.

C'était un sorcier très intelligent et puissant, plus que doué en potions ainsi qu'en magie, et, honnêtement, il faisait peur même à l'auteur qui commençait à ne plus percevoir l'appartenance de ses nombreuses personnalités à son moi.

L'autre personnage que nous évoquerons est le très célèbre Godric Gryffondor, guerrier-mage plus que connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie, grand sorcier courageux à la chevelure de feu. Il était agréable à la vue et représentait le fantasme absolu de toutes les dames et damoiselles. Les Cendrillon, Blanche-Neige et autres Raiponce voulaient être sauvées par lui, et en faire leur époux et père de leurs enfants.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il attirait également ces damoiseaux en mal d'amour qui se languissaient de sa haute stature comme des rondeurs de son fessier musclé. Godric passait donc son temps à s'entrainer pour vaincre ces messieurs en mal de mâle mais également à fuir lorsqu'ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Certes, il était brave et courageux, mais pas suicidaire… D'où l'impression de folie que dégageait l'auteur au vu du nombre important de personnalités vivant dans sa tête et poursuivant le fondateur rouge et or sans cesse…

Le troisième personnage est atypique. Tout lecteur sensé penserait qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier. C'est sans compter sur le cerveau complètement givré de l'auteur. Il s'agit d'un lapin. Plus précisément d'un lapin albinos pas très beau et dont le poil semble inexistant. Pas qu'on voyait sa peau, mais c'est comme s'il avait enfilé une combinaison en lycra toute blanche qui recouvrait même son visage et ses oreilles. Malheureusement pour les deux sorciers, ce lapin se tenait sur ses deux pattes postérieures et semblait comme atteint de schizophrénie. Il avait deux énormes incisives qui ressemblaient à deux morceaux de pâte à modeler aplatis et des yeux tellement globuleux qu'on se demandait comment ils pouvaient tenir sur son visage… Lorsque ses yeux étaient bleus, il était tout à fait normal, câlin à souhait mais surtout très sage. Lorsque, comme dit l'auteur, il tournait bersek, il avait les yeux rouges et passait son temps à hurler « Daaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! » de rage et de frustration. En général, c'est lorsqu'il confondait un bateau et une enclume, ou encore un vélo avec un kayak…

Dans la tête de l'auteur, le bazar était impressionnant. Des bonbons partout dans toute la maison, des verrues postiches qui trainaient, recouvertes de poils pour faire plus vrai, du faux sang jeté par terre d'une façon qui n'avait d'artistique que le nom. On aurait juré que toute une tribu de lapins crétins avait été sacrifiée sur l'autel de la folie Halloweenesque de l'auteur.

D'ailleurs, elle poursuivait les trois personnages présentés ci-dessus, et ces derniers hurlaient tout en essayant de s'échapper.  
-Mais revenez ! Il vous faut vous habiller pour la fête !

-Daaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !, hurlait le lapin crétin qui avait trop peur pour se mettre en mode bersek.

-Ô, noble Merlin, venez nous en aide, gémissait Godric Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me viole !

-Par Morgane et tous les mages noirs, qu'elle trébuche !

Et le miracle eut lieu : l'auteur trébucha sur un tapis conjuré par Salazar et tomba comme un troll des cavernes saoulé par un nain cube au sol, laissant le temps à ses trois héros, ou du moins anti-héros de rejoindre la seule salle où ils étaient réellement en sécurité : le laboratoire de potion de Salazar Serpentard, grand potionniste qui avait réussi à bannir l'auteur de cette salle le jour où cette dernière avait manqué de tout faire exploser.  
Et ce fut le début de la fin, surtout lorsque les personnalités multiples s'individualisèrent totalement de la personnalité sensée être dominante.

Le lapin crétin, surnommé affectueusement Civette, se mit à rire, avec un son caractéristique de ceux de son espèce : Bwaaahahahahah !

Bien entendu, il se moquait ouvertement de l'auteur, qui, fort heureusement, ne pouvait en aucun cas le massacrer, puisqu'il était à l'abri.

-J'en ai marre, hurla Salazar. Il nous faut à tout prix sortir d'ici ! Sans quoi, nous célèbrerons la fête des morts dans l'au-delà…

Godric Gryffondor, pourtant habitué aux efforts physiques, était en train de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait pas à tortiller, l'auteur était encore plus effrayante que toutes ses groupies. Il fallait simplement voir à quel point elle était perverse ! Lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, elle s'asseyait dans le cadre de la porte sur un fauteuil rouge très confortable et elle piochait dans un saladier rempli de pop corn tout en se délectant du spectacle. Lorsqu'il avait fait mine de tirer le rideau pour se protéger un minimum de son regard acéré, elle fit bannir immédiatement l'objet qui lui bouchait la vue… Excepté dans le laboratoire de Salazar, ils n'avaient plus aucune intimité, et cela stressait réellement Godric.

Salazar se dépêcha de donner une potion de babillage au lapin crétin. C'est vrai, Civette, que l'on prenait à tord pour une femelle, était certes crétin, mais c'est en général dans la crétinerie que l'on trouvait presque toutes les idées de génie, quitte à passer pour un savant fou…

Mais il faillit frapper violemment Civette à la tête car ce dernier était en train de piocher dans les sucreries qu'ils avaient été forcés d'aller chercher le matin même dans le garde manger de l'auteur.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies toujours pas tué l'auteur Salazar, couina Godric, encore tout tremblotant.

-Et tu voulais quoi ? Que je transforme sa tête en citrouille pour décorer le labo ? Ou encore que je la massacre et qu'elle revienne sous forme de fantôme pour nous hanter ?

-Soyons heureux, lança la voix horripilante de Civette. Au moins, l'auteur n'est ni un vampire, ni un loup-garou, ni un mélange des deux, bwaahhh…  
Oui, Civette, grâce à l'action de la potion de babillage sur ses gènes crétins, pouvait parler… pour le meilleur, mais surtout pour le pire…

-Très bonne idée, Civette, nous devrions la transformer en un mélange des deux. La grande sorcière Stéphenie Mayer écrivait dans ses grimoires sur le Crépuscule que ces deux races étaient incompatibles, alors… ALORS… Nous allons tuer l'auteur !

Très souvent, quand Salazar partait dans ses idées, il fallait le laisser, car seul un savant fou comprenait exactement ses propres délires… Et encore, quelques fois, non.

Malheureusement pour Salazar, il semblait oublier quelque chose, une petite information qui fut lâchée par un Godric qui claquait encore des dents de terreur.

-Sal, je ne veux pas casser ta merveilleuse humeur, mais… je pense que tu devrais revoir ton plan. Si l'auteur meurt, nous mourrons aussi, puisque nous n'existons que dans son imagination, non ?

-Honnêtement, non. Nous existons dans l'imagination de tous ceux qui ont lu cette connerie de petit sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair… et puis la personne qui nous a inventés est J.K. Rowling, pas ce sous auteur de pacotille qui trouve plus intéressant de travailler sur comment torturer les personnages imaginaires d'une autre personne que de se concentrer sur son avenir…

-Salazar, il y a autant d'univers alternatifs que de personnes qui ont lu les aventures de Harry Potter…

-Oui, un livre où je jouais le rôle du méchant, c'est ça ?

-En même temps, se moqua Civette, c'est pas moi qui ai essayé de prendre possession de l'enveloppe charnelle de l'auteur, Salazar…

-Certes, elle se venge Civette, mais alors… pourquoi est-ce que Godric, qui ne fait même pas de mal à une mouche en plastique, est-il emprisonné avec nous ?

-Parce qu'il est aussi beau que tu es méchant…

A ce moment, un grognement fit trembler tous les murs de la demeure dans laquelle ils résidaient, contraints et forcés.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est la faim de l'auteur qui fait tout trembler comme ça ! Merlin, je pense que notre dernière heure est arrivée…

-Non, elle n'a pas faim, mais une certaine créature si. Faudra que je lui donne du rhinnocéros ce soir…

Pendant que Godric et Salazar échangeaient leurs points de vue sur l'auteur, Civette avait décidé de montrer qu'il n'était pas totalement crétin. Mais allez dire ça à un lapin crétin qui confond string rouge à paillettes et couvre-chef.

Salazar eut juste le temps d'entendre un « DAAAAAAAHHHH » de frustration et de plonger sous la table avant que le chaudron n'explose et fasse sauter tous les murs de la demeure mentale de l'auteur.

Civette chantonna la chanson de Halloween de l'étrange noel de Monsieur Jack, modifiant les paroles : « Y'a des lapins beaucoup trop sages, nous on préfère ceux qui ont la rage… »

-Vite, cria Godric, c'est le moment ! Il y a une brèche dans le mur de la cuisine, nous pouvons sortir !

Mais Salazar partit dans le sens inverse, disant qu'il allait chercher son bébé.

-Sal ! Tu pourras te faire un autre Basilic, je te le promets ! Mais la brèche se referme, il faut qu'on s'en aille !

-Jamais ! Tu as l'idée du temps qu'il faut pour que l'œuf éclose ? Et encore plus du temps qu'il faut pour dresser un basilicounet afin de lui inculquer les bonnes manières ? NON ! Alors laisse moi aller chercher mon petit lapin…

-Salazar, rétorqua Godric qui lui courrait tout de même après, je ne pense pas que Civette sera content que tu nommes une autre créature « mon petit lapin », surtout qu'il s'agit du roi des serpents…

A un certain moment, Salazar stoppa sa course, heureux de voir son Basilic.

-Allez, viens, lui siffla-t-il, il est temps de s'en aller, nous allons dans la tête d'un auteur moins fou…

-Mais t'es malade Salazar ! Ce n'est pas ton basilic ! Ce monstre est Nessie ! Le ver solitaire géant de l'auteur en forme de Monstre du Loch Ness ! D'où son nom, Nessie ! Viens, dépêche-toi !

Et, tirant un Salazar récalcitrant par la main, Godric entreprit un sprint vers la sortie qui diminuait de plus en plus, essayant de gagner du temps avant que cela ne fasse comme la chambre du trésor du Fort Boyard. Pour mieux se rendre compte que Civette était encore en contemplation devant les restes du chaudron et qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

Sadiquement, l'auteur se mit à compter : « 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. TERMINE ! »

A ce moment précis, Godric s'écrasa contre le mur redevenu entier dans un « BAM » retentissant.

-Vous allez me ranger votre bordel immédiatement, dit l'auteur d'une voix glaciale. Oh, Salazar, pendant que j'y pense, tu ne peux pas partir avec Nessie. Nessie n'est pas un monstre mais mon appareil digestif.

-En ce cas, où avez-vous mis mon basilic ?

-Oh, Harry Potter l'a tué dans le livre. Pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un serpent ? J'ai bien mieux à faire !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Salazar fondit en sanglots, craquant à cause de ses nerfs durement éprouvés à cause de l'auteur. Dans le monde de l'auteur de Harry Potter, personne n'aurait pu croire cet événement ô combien improbable que celle de Salazar Serpentard, grand mage noir devant Merlin, fondant en sanglots, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé de toutes ses nombreuses vies, et pas même durant son enfance… Car Salazar Serpentard, futur Maitre des Ténèbres, ne pleurait pas pour attirer sa maman. Mais il beuglait en fourchelang des phrases plus ou moins sanglantes, selon qu'il zozotait ou non…

Halloween était une source d'amusement, certes, mais quand tous les enfants venus rendre visite à la maitresse des lieux frappaient à la porte de son laboratoire, Civette, Salazar et Godric, déguisés en spectres, ces derniers ne purent que hurler de rage, causant une migraine insoutenable à l'auteur.

Ils se vengeraient.

FIN…

…ou pas !


End file.
